Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the seventh of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast on January 28, 2000 on BBC Two. *Heat G marked debut of Bulldog Breed and Team KaterKiller. It would also mark the first of three times they would meet in the same heat. *Heat G is also notable for the incident during Napalm and Robopig's battle, in which Sir Killalot caught fire. *Heat G was one of two heats in Series 3 to feature two Series 2 semifinalists, the other being Heat M. Both were the third and fourth robots to suffer from the Third Wars Decline. *A controversial decision occurred in this heat when Haardvark became immobile toward the end of its match with Henry. Despite the ticking down clock indicating less than 10 seconds left in the match, Haardvark was judged to have been immobilized for long enough to be eliminated. *Steg-O-Saw-Us was the only robot in this heat not to have a team introduction when it was announced in its first battle. The same occured with Triterobot later on in the series. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Bulldog Breed vs Robopig Bulldog Breed didn't move at the start of the battle; when it did, Robopig pushed it backwards towards the arena wall. Bulldog Breed stopped again and Robopig pushed it into Shunt, who axed the top. Bulldog Breed got away, but was pushed back in. The House Robots closed in for the kill, ripping Bulldog Breed apart. Winner: Robopig Kater Killer vs Napalm Kater Killer tried to push Napalm, but couldn't grip properly. Napalm pushed back and nearly pushed Kater Killer into the pit. Napalm's spikes were clearly not potent enough to cause damage. It went to the judges and Napalm was declared the winner. Winner: Napalm Henry vs Haardvark Haardvark was by far the aggressor early on. Henry's front spike got wedged on the arena floor; Matilda set it free. Haardvark brought its Dead Metal-esque saw arm into play, causing a bit of damage to the top of Henry. Henry got away again. It looked like this would go to the judges, but then, with only a few seconds left, Haardvark stopped and Henry won by default. Winner: Henry Orac's Revenge vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Orac's Revenge was first to move, but Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it into the wall. The axe didn't seem to be causing damage, so Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it against the wall again. Orac's Revenge recovered, only to have Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it into the pit. The House Robots came in and caused damage to Orac's Revenge, even though it was already out. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Round 2 Henry vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Henry didn't move at the start of the fight; it finally got going, but drove into Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Henry escaped, but then drove into Shunt's CPZ and got its spike impaled on the arena wall. Shunt slammed its axe through Henry's top, but Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it into the arena wall. Sergeant Bash came in and cut Henry's side with his claw, before Dead Metal sliced the back with his saw. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Robopig vs Napalm Robopig was on top early on, driving Napalm across the floor, into Shunt. Napalm escaped; Robopig tried to force it back in, but got the axe from Shunt itself. Robopig got away, but then drove up the front of Napalm and got stuck on its hind wheels with its front sticking into the air. It wobbled wearily around a bit before falling over onto its back. Killalot came in and pushed it onto the flame pit, but he caught fire himself. Winner: Napalm Heat Final Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Napalm Napalm started slowly, allowing Steg-O-Saw-Us to slam it into Shunt on two occasions. Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it a bit more, causing one of the Napalm logos to fall out the bottom. Napalm then got underneath Steg-O-Saw-Us and forced it into the arena wall. The House Robots broke the two robots up, allowing Steg-O-Saw-Us to slam Napalm into the side again. Napalm's armour began to come off, flapping around on the front. Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it into Sir Killalot, who stuck his lance into Napalm. It got away, but Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it again. Napalm got away again, but its front was crumpled. The battle ended and the decision went to the judges, who unanimously gave Steg-O-Saw-Us the win. Heat Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat G, it was the fourth Pinball Warrior run, featuring Six Pac. Score: 135 points Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer